Demi-God Stories
by Lord Momus
Summary: These are just a bunch of stories about Demigods with rare parents, Nichole Daughter of Hebe, Victor son of Victoria, Nick son of Thanatos, Violet daughter of Momus and many more coming your way;)
1. Chapter 1 : Nichole

**Sorry about the long time it took to write, but high school deserves quit a load of attention!**

**Best of luck,**

**Lord Momus**

* * *

><p>'' Nichole please wake up '' said Mrs. Brandon to her still sleeping Step-daughter '' it's time for school wake up '' then she impatiently left the room altogether.<p>

'' Great god she left, she was starting to give me a headache '' mumbled Nichole Brandon before she picked herself off of the bed and towards the bathroom.

After finishing her morning chores, Nichole put on a bright orange and green tank-top and green tights which fit her beautifully. She brushed her incredibly long bright-red hair before fixing a green clip at the left side.

Nichole sighed at her reflection, her mesmerizing blue eyes stared back with the same expression. Nichole Brandon knew she was beautiful, everyone had told her so.

They even added she was more beautiful than her step-mother, Melissa Brandon whose chestnut-brown hair took everyone's breath away, and her lovely set of hazel eyes were just perfect.

But even with all that beauty Melissa still envied her step-daughter, Nichole. Nichole sighed again before going downstairs to where she knew Melissa and Nicole's father Steve (Mr. Brandon) would be waiting.

Nichole reached the kitchen door but before she opened it a knock came at the door, Nicole sighed before making her way towards the door; she opened it revealing her best friend, Rob.

'' what are you doing here Rob? '' Nichole asked in a demanding tone which made Rob jump in surprise.

'' I'm here to walk with you to school Nick '' answered Rob in a somewhat hurried tone.

'' alright then, wait till I finish breakfast then we can go '' answered Nichole in a calmer voice then before.

'' I will be waiting then '' answered Rob before he started walking towards the bench seated in Nichole's garden.

Nichole closed the door and made her way inside the kitchen; her dad looked up at her and smiled kindly before offering her a seat next to his.

Nichole took the seat all the while hoping Melissa didn't have a trick up her sleeve, Nichole placed the syrup on her fresh pancakes and started chewing.

'' Who was at the door Nichole? '' asked Melissa while she ate her own plate of pancakes with syrup.

'' Oh it was just Rob '' answered Nichole all the while eating her plate of fresh made pancakes and syrup.

'' Honey would you min passing me the butter? '' asked Mr. Brandon to his only daughter.

'' Why of course I wouldn't mind, here you go '' answered Nichole while she handed her father the butter.

* * *

><p>After breakfast Nichole placed her school bag on her shoulder before giving her dad a kiss on the cheek, and then she headed out the door and towards Rob who was waiting for her.<p>

When she had caught up to Rob they started walking together towards school, Nichole was only twelve years old but Rob was much older even though he went to seventh grade with her.

When she had asked him he had said that he dropped from class many times, so he needed to repeat them again which was why he was even in seventh grade in the first place.

Rob had ginger hair covering most of his head , and a pair of warm and kind brown eyes, Rob also had a small goatee at the base of his chin which he didn't like to admit was there.

Nichole and Rob walked to school everyday, Nichole had met Rob when she was eleven years old and in grade six, where Rob had failed before.

With her help and his hard work he finally made it into grade seven , where he wasn't bad either (with her help of course), Nichole planned on getting Rob to high school with her and she was making the most of it.

They finally reached the school playground where some grade eighties were already using the children's playground as a '' dropping '' off point where they would throw six, seven or even eight graders to get hurt.

'' I hope we don't get thrown '' whisperd Rob in Nichole's ear, Nichole just laughs and makes her way toward the eighth graders who were on the verge of throwing a brown-haired six grader towards the children playground.

Nichole stared at their leader in the eye, he had longish black hair and a nasty set of gruesome looking brown eyes that were nothing like Rob's.

'' what do you want bitch? '' asked the leader in a sharp voice making it clear that he can throw her with the six grader.

'' No need to call me bitch you filthy bastrad, I only came here to let you leave that six grader alone that's all '' said Nichole in an angry voice.

'' Boohoo I'm scared '' said one of the gang who had a blond Mohawk which looked terrible.

'' if I say no what will you do to me bitch? Huh? '' asked the leader in a threatening voice.

'' I would tell the teacher about what you do and then just wish that your limbs turn youth less and that you always feel like carrying squirrels '' said Nichole in an amused voice before leaving and taking Rob with her.

'' Such a bitch '' said the leader before he suddenly felt weaker, he called for a break before he rushed to the boy's bathroom, he undid his pants and gazed in wonder and fear at what he saw.

His legs were that of a ninety or eighty year-old, but what was worse was that it was spreading everywhere and soon his face was older than his grandfathers' could ever be.

He screamed in horror before running down the hall screaming curses, all teachers saw an eighth grader running with his pants pulled down to his knees and his boxers showing screaming curses and running down the hall.

They all did the natural thing, which was catching him and putting him in the office where he was set there to wait for the principle.

* * *

><p>All the while Nichole saw the sixth grader that she had tried helping running towards her; he thanked her and said his name was Michele Rain before running off.<p>

'' he was flirting with you Nichole, didn't you notice? '' asked Rob in wonder all the while he was hitting woodchips that way and that.

'' I know, he was trying to flirt but it was a failure '' answered Nichole while she was hitting woodchips with her new running shoes which she had bought with her father just last week.

Suddenly the bell rang and everyone had to get inside for classes, Nichole and Rob were in the same classes except for one, Gym which Nichole just hated.

The Gym teacher was Ms. Allan and she was just creepy, her hair was black and her eyes green, but these were not human eyes but snake eyes or that was what Nichole thought anyway.

At the first break right before Gym, Nichole and Rob were sitting down with their trays filled with food, Nichole had pasta and pure tomato sauce while Rob had Greek salad.

Nichole gazed at the Greek salad and then asked '' Rob does that taste good? It's from school after all '' but Rob only nodded and said '' it taste great Nick try some! '' then he offered her a spoon.

Nichole took the spoon and found that Rob was right after all, she took her tray and placed one of the containers reading _Greek Salad _before retreating back to the table she was sharing with Rob.

'' so you got some after all huh? '' asked Rob with his mouth full of Greek salad.

'' Why yes after I learned that the school makes good Greek salad '' answered Nichole while opening her container reading _Greek Salad _and eating the contents eagerly.

When the break finished Rob said that Nichole should try having fun at Gym, even if it meant sharing it with Ms. Allan who Rob couldn't stand either.

* * *

><p>Nichole made her way to Gym class and saw everyone ready to play Bench Master, <em>that game is childish though <em>thought Nichole angrily as she sat down in the now formed circle.

Ms. Allan spoke in a snaky tone '' _Well, who would like to be bench master? _'' a lot of people raised their hands because if were going to play a childish game might as well be one of the masters.

Nichole raised her hand and instantly Ms. Allan picked her, she was yawning actually not raising her hand but why the hell would she tell the teacher that?

Nichole made her way towards one of the benches and stood on it waiting, the other bench master was a scrawny sixth grader who could catch balls pretty good.

Nichole caught every single ball thrown to her , she felt beautiful youth soured her, _it feel lovely to be young _thought Nichole as she caught an unexpected ball and that was it her team had won.

After the game Ms. Allan called her over for a secret meeting, Nichole reached her office and found it more like a cave, there was a little Chewelah sitting on one of the chairs beside Ms. Allan.

'' _Please sit _'' said Ms. Allan in her snaky accent, Nichole obeyed a little shakily which wasn't good; _this place is too much like a cave _thought Nichole helplessly.

'' _I like you Nichole, I really do. Which is why I shall show you my true form, please do not scream because I'm quit wounded now _'' said Ms. Allan in a pleading snaky accent.

Nichole nodded and suddenly Ms. Allan's skirt ripped to show a sneaky tail covered in green blood, Ms. Allan's hair turned dark green and her snake eyes became brighter while her skin transformed into snake-skin.

Nichole's eyes were as wide as saucers which just go puffed up, Ms. Allan collapsed onto the floor in a blooded heap right at Nichole's feet, now the smart thing to do was run out the room but Nichole felt brave.

So she bent low and gazed at Ms. Allan, Ms. Allan wasn't ugly oh no she was quit a lovely young green women and her hair was quit nice, her eyes looked snaky and kind of scary but the problem was her tail.

Nichole bent low on the wound , it was made earlier in the day so maybe before Ms. Allan came to school, Nichole looked at the odd mark and found that it looked like a sword had cut it.

_That's quit impossible _thought Nichole, _who could get their hands on a sword anyway? _Nichole then stood up and rummaged through the drawers for a first aid set.

She filled a couple of glasses with water before setting them down, she cleaned the wound with the water and when it was clean she placed her hands on a hug needle and some strong thread.

_This is going to be hard _thought Nichole as she sewed the open cut with pure youthful care, when that was done Nichole gazed at her work the cut was not bleeding and it was all closed up with neat strong tight stitches.

The hard part was pulling Ms. Allan onto a couch, Nichole fed Ms. Allan Greek Salad and some pasta with pure tomato sauce, and finally Ms. Allan sat up and pulled her into a hug.

'' _Thank you for you for what you have done, I shall ever be so grateful _'' said Ms. Allan as she pulled Nichole into her cold snaky arms, then she placed Nichole onto her right side.

'' _I know this will sound weird but I'm not human, I'm a Dracaena and we are creatures of evil , but while we were fighting demi-gods one of them wounded my tail, so I had to get out of the battle field _'' said Ms. Allan.

'' so that's why you have snaky eyes and green hair? '' Nichole asked Ms. Allan who smiled at her before she continued '' _yes it is, I decided to act normal so I went to work today but I still couldn't ignore the pain for long _''

'' _That's where you come in my dear, I would've never done it without you _'' said Ms. Allan sweetly, before she added rather sadly '' _and that's why I'm sending you to Camp-half blood _''

'' What is Camp-half blood? '' asked Nichole but Ms. Allan only nodded sadly, then suddenly the door burst open and in ran Rob carrying a sword, he gazed at Ms. Allan and looked in horror at Nichole.

'' do you know what that is? '' He asked fearfully, Nichole nodded before she said '' yah and I know that pointing sharp objects at people is rude ''

Rob placed his sword to the side before he said '' Nichole she is evil and has no feelings '' Nichole looked at him before she said '' yes she does, everything in this world has feelings ''

Ms. Allan had just sat there looking sadly at Nichole, in her heart Ms. Allan thought Nichole would've made a great _Dracaena _queen but she couldn't tell her that until she had trained in Camp-half blood.

'' she told me that I should go to Camp-half blood, do you know what that is? '' asked Nichole while she gazed at Rob, Rob nodded and said '' it's a place where people like you are truly safe ''

'' people like me? What's that supposed to mean? '' asked Nichole angrily, but Rob only shook his head '' people with powers like you and skills like you, you'll see ''

Then Rob motioned for her to come over before he said '' I have a car which is packed with weapons and supplies, the problem is that getting there unnoticed is kind of hard ''

'' _no it is not, come after me I know a secret place out of the building _'' said Ms. Allan confidently before she slithered towards her desk and took her bag which was green with her before she opened a secret door in the drawer.

'' Cool '' said Rob as he nervously climbed in the last after Nichole, Ms. Allan led them through a secret tunnel before she finally opened a door revealing the parkway.

She led them towards a hug black car and said '' _this is a magical car Nichole and I want you to have it, it's a gift _'' then she handed the car keys to Nichole who took them eagerly.

'' alright let me get the supplies and weapons out of my car '' said Rob as he raced off , Ms. Allan then said '' _I will go with you to the front of Camp-half blood and there I shall leave, when your out of Camp-half blood I shall go with you to protect you, I'm ever devoted _''

Nichole hugged her and told her to get in the back which she did, Rob came back with odd bags and weird shaped weapons, and then he placed them in the backseat with Ms. Allan before climbing in the front with Nichole.

Rob drove them for a long period until they reached Manhattan, then he drove them deeper and deeper with the magical car, he drove them until they reached the lone island.

'' That was a fast magical car, thanks Ms. Allan '' said Rob as he took the supplies out and pulled them onto the grassy plains of lone island, Ms. Allan said goodbye before she drove the car away as fast as she could.

'' now what do we do? '' asked Nichole while she survived the place, it was quit a nice scenery but didn't they come to look for a Camp?

'' Yes, yes up that hill, you go first and I'll follow soon after '' said Rob in an excited tone.

'' Alright then '' said Nichole as she trudged forward on her own, she reached the top of the hill where she something odd, there was a whole Camp down there!

* * *

><p>She trudged on feeling curios about why this Camp was any different then any normal Camp that was when she herds the shriek and the worse part was the shriek sounded like Rob's.<p>

She turned around and saw Rob with no pants on running for life from a huge Minotaur? Yes that was a Minotaur, and yes Rob's legs were hairy and looked like goat legs but that was not the fact.

Nichole ran over to Rob who threw her a lip-gloss? Yes at this time of need Rob threw her lip-gloss, she sighed frustrated and opened the lip-gloss which surprisingly turned into a sharp orange glowing sword.

She swung it and found it really light, she slashed the air until she was sure of what she was about to do, of course Nichole had practiced sword fighting and it was not a hard task.

The hard part was fighting that Minotaur who was moving quit slowly at the moment; she also knew some acrobat moves so she could probably wound the animal but kill it? Oh please.

She helped Rob towards the Camp and then turned to face the beast, its nostrils flared and its eyes turned red in the light, and then it charged.

Nichole's father watched many bull-fighting and lots of Mexican shows where the bull would charge and someone will rid it or place the red cloth in front of it.

So when the Minotaur charged it was no surprise when it found her unharmed and sweating, suddenly she felt so youthful that she could fly so she just jumped and did a back flip and suddenly found herself sitting on the Minotaur's head.

The beast was trying to pull her off but she was quick, so It ran towards a nearby tree to try getting her off, Nichole got the message so when it was about to touch the tree she jumped off and landed on her feet feeling youthful again.

The Minotaur was stuck! She had done it, that's when it hit her that she should probably kill it before it gets free, so she stood up feeling instant youth hit her like wildfire.

She went close to the Minotaur and stabbed it in the head right between the horns, the Minotaur turned into ash and she found in its place was a black horn; she took it in her hand and instantly felt weak.

She limped over to where Rob was laying on his back, he smiled when he saw her limping towards him, she gazed at him and said '' so … this was what I need perfection from right? '' then she backed out.

* * *

><p>When Nichole woke up she saw a man with a brown beard and hair, he looked worried as he spoke to two teenagers, the boy had black hair and sea-green eyes while the girl had blond hair and gray eyes.<p>

The man was talking about her with two odd teenagers , Nichole sighed and everyone's eyes were on her in a minute, the boy grinned at her while the girl gave her a smile.

'' You did great, awesome fighting '' said the sea-green eyed boy '' my name is Percy Jackson Son of Poseidon by the way and this is Annabeth Chase Daughter of Athena and were demi-gods from Camp-half blood ''

The man smiled and said '' you were such a great fighter, my name is Chiron and I'm the Camp's counselor and your teacher, welcome to Camp-Half Blood ''

Nichole smiled and said '' where is Rob? And did I really kill a Minotaur? Why did it turn to ash? '' Then she looked at the tow teenagers before she said '' and how are you guy's demi-gods? ''

Chiron smiled before he said '' Rob is fine, yes you did kill the Minotaur and when any monster dies it turns into ash, and they are demi-gods because one of their parents is a god ''

'' do you mean that the Greek gods are real? And that everything I ever knew about Greek mythology is real? '' asked Nichole while the two teenagers were giving her approving glances.

'' yes! How clever, you are brighter than I thought Nichole Brandon '' said Chiron as he wheeled himself over to her bed, she sat up and said '' well that great! Now the world is a more interesting place '' that made everyone crack up and soon everybody was laughing.

* * *

><p>Nichole took the tour pretty well, she was to stay in the Hermes cabin until her godly parent was identified, and she placed her belongings on of the bunkers before sitting and watching the Hermes kids.<p>

When it was dinner time everyone sat in their respectable tables according to their godly parent, Nichole squeezed between two Hermes kids she now knew as Travis and Conner.

Suddenly everyone stood up and walked over to the fire before throwing the juiciest piece of food, Nichole knew they had to sacrifice something to their parent so she threw a yummy cupcake whispering to whoever her godly parent was.

When they were back at the table Travis suddenly pointed to her head and said '' do any of you know what god has that mark? '' everyone stared at her head and gawked at it, she looked up to see swirling bright green mist form a naked youthful women kneeling with a jar and pouring it into a stream.

Chiron gave her a wink before strolling over on his white legs, part of the tour knew that Chiron was a Centaur and that Rob was a Satyr which was half-goat and half-human.

Chiron stood next to her and announced in a serious tone '' Nichole is a daughter of Hebe the Goddess of everlasting Youth, beauty and Cupbearer to the gods ''

After dinner Nichole was led to a separate cabin which was the Hebe cabin, the cabin was spring green with orange letters; Nichole liked the colors for they were her favorite ones.

She sat on the bed rewinding recent events, so her mother was Hebe the Goddess of youth? Then no wonder she came out beautiful and no wonder her step-mother was always so envious of her.

Whenever she had asked her father who her mother was, he would always say she was a most wonderful, beautiful and magnificent women who had a kind heart.

Her mother had disappeared when she was one-year old which left a couple of memories, like the way her mother's red hair felt and the way her touch always felt gentle and youthful.

* * *

><p><em>Hopefully my mother would visit me <em>thought Nichole happily, she had ever been anxious for her mother to give her a girl talk; she really wanted to see her wonderful mother who was a Cup-bearer to the gods.

Nichole had taken her school bag with her which now had her black minotaur horn as a trophy , it also had her green colored lap-top, she pulled the lap-top out and put it on then she searched up Hebe the Greek Goddess and this what she found :

Her mother was married to Hercules.

Her mother was a daughter of Zeus and Hera (on some accounts only Hera and a cabbage)

Her mother used to be the Cup-bearer until Gyamedes took her place, but she still kept the title.

Her mother was the goddess of everlasting youth, beauty and was the guardian of any Cup-bearers.

Her mother's symbol was indeed a naked youthful, beautiful young women kneeling with a jug and pouring it into a stream.

Her mother was very beautiful.

'' my mother sounds awesome '' whispered Nichole to herself as she shut the lap-top for the night, that was until she herd the quit foot steps of someone.

'' Nichole I'm Hebe the Goddess of youth and you're long lost mother '' said the women now known as Hebe and Nichole's mother.

Nichole ran to her arms and started crying from mirth, sadness and longing, her mother hugged her tight and whispered kind words in her ear until she fell asleep right in Hebe's arms.

Hebe would've stayed and slept with her daughter but she knew the rules, no interacting too closely to mortals or demi-gods, so she left Nichole with two bags, a little purse and a handwritten note full of instructions.

When Nichole woke up she found her mother gone, she sighed before he noticed the two bags, the little purse and the handwritten note from her mother.

_So she does care after all _thought Nichole happily as she reached for one of the bags, in one of the bags was a bunch of dresses which Nichole placed to the side before checking the other bag.

Inside this one were outfits and clothing, Nichole opened the pure and found it full of makeup kites and beauty products, when she looked closer she saw they were weapons.

She picked the handwritten note and this is what it read:

_Dear Nichole,_

_I cannot stay with you for long because of the rules, gods cannot interact with their children, demi-gods or mortals for too long so I had to leave you. However I can speak with you through the little glass mirror in the little purse, all the beauty products are weapons, supplies, or helpful gadgets. The bag with the dresses is for special occasions like a party or a wedding, the other bag is clothes that I recommend for your body type. If you do not believe me then try the green Portrait that shows your shoulders not the one that covers them, also try it with those short orange shorts that only reach half of your thigh. The shoes are at the very bottom, please trying wearing the green sneakers with the straps they will help you move so quickly and youthfully. Last but not least try placing your hair beauty-queen style with my magical orange clip , so even if you get thrown off a cliff or fall in the water your hair style will never change my little beauty-queen . I shall tell you what to do for I know that your good with sword fighting and acrobats so your good for a rogue, I want you to know that when your angry, sad, happy, excited etc… you affect how much youthful energy people get. For example if your angry at Percy he might suddenly turn into an old man while Annabeth will suddenly feel youth less , so please be careful sweetheart ._

_Love you,_

_Hebe _

Her mother was truly amazing, awesome and remarkable, Nichole happily pulled on the green Portrait and orange shorts, and then she placed the green sneakers on and did her hair beauty-queen style using the magical orange clip that her mother had given her.

When she was done she stared into the mirror, Nichole saw a beautiful girl who looked ageless, she saw a lovely young lady who took her very own breath away, and she saw a true daughter of Hebe.

* * *

><p>Nichole decided to listen to her mother's advice, so she practiced with the long rouge daggers which were as sharp as steal, she did well but needed more practice to truly master such an art.<p>

Percy came over to her with a younger teen, the teen had dark olive-skin and silky black hair, his eyes were black and he looked quit miserable at the moment.

'' This is Nico Di Angelo and he is a son of Hades, How are you getting along with everything Nichole? '' asked Percy in an amused tone while he saw me slashing in the air with my two rogue daggers.

'' I'm getting along just fine Percy '' said Nichole in a bemused tone while she slashed in the air again and again; quit forgetting how to stop her from doing so.

'' I will leave you to practice than Nichole '' said Percy while he eyed her quick dives and flips, _she is quit something _Percy thought as he walked back to the Poseidon cabin.

When Nichole stopped for a break Nico came over and said '' your great with those rouge daggers, do you mind practicing with me? I promise I'll go easy on you '' he added rather innocently.

'' sure Nico, by the way my name is Nichole and I'm a daughter of Hebe Goddess of youth '' Nichole said to him, he nodded before saying '' that's cool, do you get a discount for more youthful years? '' I laughed and soon we were both cracking up.

When it was dinner time Nichole sacrificed a piece of her cake to Hebe, she took her place at the Hebe table where there was a lot more space to sit then at the Hermes table where it always crowded.

After dinner Nichole returned to her cabin to sleep, she pulled the silky green sheets up her body and closed her eyes, this was only the next day at Camp-Half Blood but Nichole already loved it here.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review<strong>


	2. Chapter 2 : Nick

**Here is the second demigod, I hope you like it,**

**Lord Momus**

* * *

><p>It was a cold evening when Nick Rider was walking casually through the cemetery; he had said that he had felt closer to his dead grandfather (from his stepfather's side) who had died suddenly of a heart attack at the age of seventy when Nick was twelve.<p>

Nick was only covering for the fact that he wanted to hang around in the cemetery alone; he had actually disliked his grandfather when he was alive and now Nick thought that his grandfather seemed much nicer when he was dead.

Nick lied about the fact that he had felt closer to his dead grandfather when he was in the cemetery, but what else could he say? If his stepfather had found out that, he liked staying in the cemetery and in the evening alone, he would have said that he needed friends.

It wasn't like Nick hated or disliked having friends and it wasn't the fact that most people thought he was freaky or Gothic, No, it was the fact that being social wasn't part of Nick or would ever become part of him later on.

Nick liked being solitary, who was in fact part of him and would always stay part of him, his mother in much the same way as he was so she understood him more than anyone else did; his stepfather was the real problem.

His stepfather was in fact a friendly and social man, but the problem was that he always expected Nick to act much the same way as he did social and friendly which was not what Nick wanted, so he found himself hating his stepfather more and more.

Nick ran his hand through his silky shoulder-length black hair all the while he kept muttering to himself about what he would tell his mother, he had thought of running with her far away from his controlling stepfather but she kept shaking her head.

Nick sat on the cool wood bench in the park across from his house where he knew his mother would be waiting for him, so he stood up straightened his black jacket and placed his mittens on before setting off towards his mother.

* * *

><p>Finally, he reached the front door and knocked on it three times signaling that it was he not his stepfather, his beautiful mother opened the door and upon seeing, him she smiled and her lovely emerald eyes twinkled with her smile.<p>

He smiled at her with equal happiness before she ushered him inside telling him that it had started raining, after he changed clothes and took a shower he seated himself at the empty, clean table where his mother prepared him a ham sandwich.

When it was done she placed it in front of him before talking a seat across from him with a smile on her lovely pink lips, when he was done eating the ham sandwich he said '' when is Charles (his step father's name) going to come home ? ''

His mother's smile instantly vanished and she looked away from him with a sad expression on her face , finally she looked up and stared with her tear filled emerald eyes into his confused icy blue orbs as she said '' Charles called me two hours ago and said that he was on his way ''

Nick nodded his head with a sour filled expression and tartly said '' is he going to eat a ham sandwich too? ''

His mother looked at him pleadingly and said '' no Nick, when he comes home we will all eat fried chicken and mashed potatoes '' and with that she left to her room to weep quietly.

Nick could not help hate Charles, which made his mother's heart melt into a bowl of sadness; she tried and tried to make Nick realize the great things that Charles had done while Nick found loopholes that led to bad reasons each time.

So his mother kept trying in vain all the while she saw Charles as a very great father, so when Nick mentioned Charles in a tart full or nasty way it melted his mother's heart into a bowl of sadness and regret for not making Nick realize Charles as a gift and not a curse.

Nick loved his mother dearly and she loved him back in just the same way, maybe even more, the problem was that Nick disliked Charles while his mother loved Charles so it made them kind of distant because Nick never liked spending time with the man while she did.

* * *

><p>Nick made his way quietly towards his room when there was a sudden knock on the door, he ran down and quickly opened the door to show a police officer who was looking at a bunch of papers with an odd expression on his face; longing? Hunger? Blood-lust? He just did not know.<p>

The police officer looked up and said '' is this Mr. Flounder's house? Are you his stepson Master Rider? ''

Nick nodded and said '' is there any messages that we can take for him? ''

The Policeman nodded '' actually there is, can you please tell him that I tried visiting him but he wasn't there, and that he is to call me as soon as he can? ''

Nick nodded and said '' no problem, I will tell him as soon as he comes home all right? ''

'' Thank you Master Rider '' said the Policeman as he walked away and towards his police car which was just across the street.

_Well that was odd _thought Nick as he closed the door and made his way back towards the table, he finished his homework and then he went back to his room where he lay there in the dark thinking about his father and what he would have looked and acted like.

After what seemed like half an hour Nick fell asleep while he was thinking of his father, suddenly there was a knock on the door and his mother opened the door to show Charles her husband, he looked excessively cheerful today but she did not seem to notice.

She asked him about work '' oh I finished early today, and then I went to visit Mr. Paul who is so ill he can barely move ''

He stopped for a while then continued '' Mr. Paul is going to die soon, that was what he said to me before he asked his ashes to be thrown in the California Beach ''

Mrs. Rider nodded in understanding then she went back to the kitchen to prepare dinner, when dinner was ready she went upstairs and finding her son asleep she left a plate on his bedside so that he could eat later on, but before leaving she left him a note;

_Heat this in the microwave so it would be nice and warm, if you are still hungry there is more in the fridge._

_Love, Your Mother _

She left the room in tears that she wiped away before going downstairs to where she knew her husband would be waiting, when she joined him at the dinner table he asked where Nick was and she told him that he was asleep so they ate in silence.

Two hours later Nick awoke and finding a plate and the note from his mother knew he missed dinner, he always did this on purpose; where he would let himself fall asleep and wake up when everyone was in bed and finished dinner.

* * *

><p>It was the only way to avoid being with Charles but without realizing it he also missed times with his mother , sometimes he thought of his father as coming home and taking Charles's place , but of course how could his be ? He had never met him so maybe he was even worse than Charles was.<p>

Nick ate quietly relishing how the soft fried chicken was and how tasty and creamy the potatoes were, his mother was a good cook and he missed eating her food while it was still fresh, because every time he would have to eat it from the microwave.

He was just about done his second plate when there was a sound outside the living room window, he looked at the gray-silver curtains watching for further movement, but finding none he continued eating all the while, he stared at the shifting gray-silver curtains.

After finishing his meal, he headed straight for the couch, which was at the corner of the room, and far from the gray-silver curtains, Nick sat there and started reading a book he had just borrowed from school, and the book was boring.

He ended up cursing himself for not bringing a better book than that to read, he gazed at the gray-silver curtains with suspicion clear in his icy orbs, he placed his chalk-white hand on the book he had brought from the school library.

Suddenly the gray-silver curtains shifted as to show a figure if you can possibly call it that, it was hunched over and sniffing as if it can smell something suspicious, it was shaped like a dog except it was a 6 foot tall dog which was clearly impossible right?

The giant dog sniffed some more than moved its great head to sniff out something else, Nick was terrified but he moved forward so that he could see the color of the dog's eyes, they were perfectly red orbs that glowed in the dark.

_A hell-hound _thought Nick as he moved closer to take a better look, which would have been a bad idea if the dog had not looked tame; it looked like a pathetic dog who needed a companion except Nick did not feel like he wanted to try to become its friend.

Nick quietly moved towards his room with every step as quit as he could make it (which was very quit), when he reached his bed he collapsed on top of it in exhaustion, where had that dog come from? Was it friendly? Was that what happened to bad dogs?

He thought of his Boston Terrier who died when he was ten and of how bad it would be for him to be that big and with red eyes, he moved away from the covers and picking the coldest corner of the bed he moved towards it for he preferred the cold and not the hot.

Suddenly there came a humongous howl from outside which shook the entire house's foundation , Nick closed his eyes and tired to ignore the loud howls, but it is quit hard to ignore howls of a wounded hell-hound so in the end Nick decided to get outside.

* * *

><p>Therefore, he put his jacket, mittens, hat and scarf on before placing his black leather boots on his black socks, then he trudged outside on the rain-wet pavement of their front lawn where he had last seen the hug dog, Nick loved to walk around after it had rained so he was feeling content for now.<p>

Nick reached the big bushes that his mother had insisted to be cared for and watered, his stepfather thought that they looked ugly and horrible but Nick knew the real reason he tried to prevent their creation, it was all what his that's friends would say.

_Disgraceful slave _thought Nick bitterly remembering the Christmas when one of his stepfather's friends had said that Nick needed a haircut and that their Christmas tree was old; his stepfather instantly bought a new tree and tried shaving a buzz haircut to Nick who greatly disagreed.

In the end , his mother said that he was allowed to do whatever he wants with his hair, but his step-father insisted saying that Nick looked like a filthy beggar, to which his mother said just to appease his step-father '' he can keep it this long if he takes care of it and brushes it ''.

His step-father so certain that he had won agreed with this arrangement so Nick was allowed to keep his silky-black hair shoulder-lengthened, he brushed it everyday because that would be the time where he would imagine his father with the same hair and same length arguing with Charles.

In winter times his hair kept him warm for it was so silky and smooth that he could bare it to touch his white tender child-like neck, his step-father had no problems with his hair length before his friend had spoken up, which was what disgusted Nick and gave him will to fight Charles.

Now Nick walked over to these hug bushes that his mother had insisted on caring for (and planting them), he hid behind them and watched the great dog sniff around the ground, the dog instantly leapt over to the bushes where Nick was hiding.

Nick's breathing stopped as the hug hound came closer and closer hoping that the hound would not eat him, while he was hoping these wishes, the hound's snot caught his bare hand and sniffing it, it gave a great yelp and started pulling Nick out of the bushes.

Nick fainted when the snot had touched him because he believed the dog had biting his arm right off, the dog on the other hand started licking him and making sure he was uninjured started to lick him again for he found his master.

* * *

><p>Nick woke up shortly and seeing the dog right in his face, he almost fainted again, but he stopped himself and noticed the dog being friendly so he gave up some of the suspicion that it was evil. He patted the dog's hug head with his right hand while with the left, he checked for any wounds, and finding none, he started being slightly friendly to the dog.<p>

He and the dog became friends right away and he started caring more for the dog each minute, he even sneaked back to his home and bringing back a piece of chicken from his plate which the dog ate it hungrily, realizing it was hungry Nick brought more to it which it devoured.

When the dog was full (after some raw beef and steak) Nick tried finding a name for it but every time the dog disapproved, Nick thought harder and harder but nothing worked so he stopped trying, but in his mind he never gave up and tried them in his head.

There was an old woodshed that was empty but for the sake of remembering better days Charles kept it, Nick's mother said that they could change it into a fun house for Nick when he was young but Charles just said '' Nick is a kid who doesn't understand what fun is ''.

Nick couldn't believe that his mother didn't see the obvious cruelty that Charles had, but then again; they said that love was blind after all so maybe his mother was in love with Charles after all, the very thought made some of his long held-back tears reappear at the corner of his eyes.

He held back once more knowing that crying would get him to nothing and tears just made you miserable, he stroked the now alert dog and told it that everything was alright, it marveled Nick that the dog listened to his command so understandably as though it were not a dog at all.

_He is very intelligent _thought Nick stroking the dog's head all the while mumbling about a day when he would leave this house with his mother or without her; she would come with me for surely she would see the mistakes that Charles commits by then.

* * *

><p>For now however he had to return to his bedroom, he placed the hug dog in the woodshed and returning to his bedroom, he found comfort in the coldest corner, he slept after a few minutes but awoke earlier in the morning than all the rest of the household.<p>

He always awoke earlier than anyone else in his household which never gave him pride what-so-ever, the first thing that went in his mind was the dog then the police officer who didn't quit act like a police man or a gentleman.

He went to his mother's room but before he can open the door he remembered the time when he was very young and had opened it, the sight inside had made him run away from home for two days, Charles was on-top of his naked mother and…

He shivered remembering the memory and how much it cost him to open the door in early morning, so Nick followed him own advice and knocked on the door which after a couple of minutes his mother opened herself.

She smiled at him and said '' would you help me make breakfast dear? ''

Nick nodded and said '' sorry about last night, but mom_ ''

However, someone interrupted him, he was none other than Charles who looking suspicious said '' Maria (his mother's name), did any police officer knock on the door last night? ''

Nick's mother looked up at his hazel colored eyes with her confused emerald-green ones '' why no police officer came to our house Charles, Nick would have told me and I would've noticed ''

Charles relaxed and looked into Nick's icy orbs with his hazel ones in question, Nick let his eyes betray his feelings of terror with looks of confusion and innocence, Charles believed his trick and went forward so he can go have breakfast.

Maria, Nick's mother went after him and ready breakfast to all the family members; after Nick had breakfast (which was pancakes with syrup or honey); he picked up his school bag and slung it over one shoulder before leaving the house.

Rather than go to school though, Nick went straight to the woodshed where he knew his dog friend would be waiting patiently, indeed; the dog was waiting for him so when Nick opened the door of the woodshed the dog jumped up and began licking his master fondly.

Nick laughing and petting the dog said '' you've_ got to _ stay here until _ I return! ''

The dog stopped licking him and stood near him all the while wagging it's hug tail, suddenly a neighborhood girl named Alice heard some noise so she went to look over her fence which looked out at Nick's backyard where she would've spotted the dog or (but because of the mist) something worse.

Nick heard her approaching and said '' quick hide yourself, someone is coming! ''

The dog disappeared and in its place was a tall black hound reaching Nick's hip and with icy-blue eyes just like Nick's own, Alice looked over the fence and saw it standing next to Nick and looking like such a graceful, intelligent guardian.

Alice stared with awe at the way its legs moved and the way its graceful body stood still, she went out of her backyard and into Nick's so that she might meet that fabulous creäture, she reached Nick and pleaded to touch the dog.

'' I do not really know if it is tame around other people _'' answered Nick looking at his friend who stood gracefully beside him.

'' oh please, and I promise I will go with you to school '' said Alice before she tucked a golden stray curl away from her face.

Alice was popular and so she only went with the popular kids (who Nick hated for most of the time), so if an unpopular '' Goth '' kid like him was seen next to her, well ; there would be so much gossip, people trying to meet him and others trying to be Alice's rivals.

Nick did not want that trouble and neither did Alice, but what else would _she _think an unpopular '' Goth '' wants? Nick looked at her closely and then said '' sure, but if you get hurt blame yourself because he is NOT my dog ''

Alice nodded and tried patting the dog who growled at her and looked at Nick for reassurance, Nick nodded in a grime expression so the dog let Alice pet him, Alice looked at Nick and said '' that dog is the most graceful dog I have seen ''

Nick nodded in understanding then he said to Alice '' can we go to school now? ''

Alice grinned at him and said '' I wouldn't mind if you became my boyfriend, you actually look pretty hot and all fancy and Gothic ''

Nick raised eyebrows but said nothing, Alice started walking thinking that he was behind her, Nick turned to the dog and said '' stay here alright ? ''

The dog's ears went down but Nick pleaded with his eyes and that made the dog understand, Nick followed Alice and they both to school where they stood in the seventh grader's line, for they were both twelve and in the same class.

* * *

><p>When school finished Nick returned home and finding his mother there he went straight to the woodshed, when he reached the woodshed he saw no dog waiting for him but it was a man with shoulder-length silky black hair, paper white skin and black eyes.<p>

Nick gasped and the man turned around which made Nick realize the man wasn't a man at all, he was a fourteen year-old teenager and he was standing naked in Nick's backyard, Nick started to go back to his house when the teen spoke;

'' Nick your back already? Oh how I missed you '' said the handsome teenager.

Nick looked at him and said '' what did you do to my dog you pitiless jerk! ''

The teenager laughed and said '' I'm your dog Nick, and my name is Antonius '' then he added '' I'm no dog but your guardian and companion ''

Nick stared at him suspiciously before he said '' I want proof, if you give me _ ''

The teen had disappeared and in his place was the graceful dog which Alice had loved, then the dog changed into a teenager again while Nick stared in awe, the teen smiled and said '' well ? Is that enough proof for you Nick? ''

'' what is your name again? '' Asked Nick who was quit surprised at the change of his '' dog ''.

'' Antonius, it's an Ancient Greek name so you better learn it quick '' said Antonius with a bit of easiness in his voice.

'' wait … you mean all the Ancient Greek gods are real ? '' asked Nick with his eyes wide as saucers.

'' yes, and I'm your guardian from when you were born, your father_ ''

'' wait a sec, you met my dad ? '' asked Nick with renewed interest.

'' yes, your father commanded that I be your special guardian and companion _ ''

'' how does my father look? How does he act? Is he friendly or nasty? You follow my father's orders? Is he some king? '' asked Nick with a fast accent so that Antonius could not stop him from speaking.

'' yes I follow your father's orders, so I've been your companion and guardian ever since, but I decided to go out there and meet you so here I am! '' said Antonius with pride.

'' answer my questions please '' said Nick while his head swam with more questions.

'' all in good time my friend '' said Antonius, then he added '' for now ride on my back when I change into a hell-hound then we can shadow travel to a place where your supposed to train ''

'' I'm not leaving my home Antonius '' said Nick in a stubborn way which made Antonius sigh.

'' most of your father's sons act this way and they end up fighting monsters and the like without training in camp-half blood so I trust that you can learn your arts alone '' said Antonius.

'' what ?! '' exclaimed Nick '' we train to fight monsters ? What do you think we are heroes ? ''

'' yes, but if you want you can be a villan '' said Antonius all the while feeling amused he added '' there are monsters and gods which your father is one of them ''

'' my dad is a god ?! '' said Nick in surprise '' what other sons? Does he have other children but me? ''

'' of course '' said Antonius '' he is a god and a god must lay, here I'll put it to you in simple words; your dad is Thanatos god of death ''

'' what? '' asked Nick confused '' isn't he supposed to be one of the hated twins? ''

'' yes, him and his twin Hypnos '' said Antonius with complete amusement.

'' I have an uncle? '' asked Nick.

'' oh yes, you have thousands of aunts and uncles and they are all children of the great lady Nyx ''

Nick fainted from way too much thought about everything Antonius had just said.

* * *

><p><strong>Two years later,<strong>

After two years Nick was already a great fighter and a great demigod with the help of his friend Antonius, he had learned more of Ancient Greek mythology and more about fighting monsters and how to find them among normal people.

On a Friday evening Nick and Antonius ( n dog form) were in the cemetery, Nick had visited it every time he can which wasn't a lot when Charles was in the house, Nick checked Antonius's watch (he finally got some clothes and a watch) and noticed it time to go home.

So he started leaving the cemetery and went towards his home where he knew his mother would be cooking dinner, when he reached the door he knocked on it and finding Charles in front of the door he stopped and looked up confused.

Antonius (after much arguing from Charles) looked up from where he was laying down, Charles's face was stained with tears as he sobbed harder and harder until he sank to his knees, Nick couldn't take all this so he jumped over Charles with Antonius on his heels.

He didn't find his mother anywhere so he went back to where Charles sobbed on the ground, Antonius looked at Charles then at Nick who understood at once, Nick bent his knees so he was leveled with Charles's face.

'' what happened to my mother? Where is she? Charles? '' asked Nick with black fury starting to burn in his eyes.

Charles stopped sobbing (tears still trickled from his eyes) then looking to Nick '' I gambled with dangerous people, I lost but didn't give them anything so they were supposed to send me three threats to make me send them money _ ''

'' what's that got to do with my mum? '' asked Nick now black-eyed and furious .

Charles continued '' they only send me two threats, one as a firefighter and the other a doctor but the last a police officer I never saw which was unjust of them they came inside and crashed into the door but finding only your mother here they … they … took her away ''

Nick's heart burned with a silent cold revenge, he looked into Charles's eyes and said '' would you like to tell me where they are? Or where they go? ''

Charles looked at him with tears streaming down his cheeks '' yes … I didn't want to call the police for those criminals might kill … me, they are at the old Cinema, that's where their foundation is … I'm sorry Nick I really am ''

* * *

><p>Nick had already ran off with Antonius (a teenager now) and shadow-traveled to the old Cinema was and where his mother would be crying, he reached the old Cinema with Antonius at his side (as a hound), he barged in using his Styx-made steel blade to open the doors.<p>

There he found a gang of people with his mother between them with her hands behind her back, she was crying and when she caught sight of him she cried harder thinking that the people would surely kill him and Antonius.

The people started shouting and screaming at him and some tried shooting him (which he narrowly missed), but they stopped when Antonius took the form of a 8 feet tall hell-hound with Nick at his side carrying the Styx-made steel blade.

Antonius and Nick slashed through the men like they were made of paper (which was easy because he had fought with monsters before), in the end there only remained three people from ten, one of them tried running away but Antonius caught him and swallowed him in one gulp.

The other man pleaded for mercy but the third placed his sharp knife at his mother's throat, he said '' if you don't spare me I will slash her throat open ''

Nick nodded and let the man (dragging Nick's mother) go out of the Cinema, the man smiled and let his knife slice right through the mother who cared for him, nursed him, took him out without a second thought, then the man started to run away.

Nick ran right at the man's heels and making him trip he sliced his throat open, then he sliced the man into twenty pieces and let him rot on the hard ground, he then returned to his mother's body and started to weep with not a thought about what may happen to him now.

Antonius (in man form) looked at the man who asked for mercy and then jumping towards him he let himself feast on the man who screamed and screeched as the hound Antonius ripped his flesh piece by piece and consumed them.

Nick took his mother's body and lifted it onto the back of the hell-hound Antonius, then he rode on himself and they shadow-traveled back to his home where they found Charles still weeping at his own mistake, Nick laid his mother's body next to him.

He then sliced right through Charles's neck with ease and when he saw the blood spurt out he said '' he deserved it, _he_ was the one who killed my mother with his stupid gambling games '' then he let Antonius eat his corpse with delight.

He then called the police before shadow-traveling to the cemetery knowing they will blame Charles for his mother's death and report him missing, Nick had to get his education somehow and still train so he decided to go to that Camp Half-Blood Antonius had mentioned.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry again if it took so long, I'm getting back at it with much more chapters.<strong>


End file.
